


Its all fun and games (until you lose your beard)

by FranticJumpingBean



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Playing with Shaving Foam, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticJumpingBean/pseuds/FranticJumpingBean
Summary: Here have some fluff!Dad!Tony Stark + Toddler + Shaving Foam





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired mainly by these [headcanons](http://konoto.tumblr.com/post/147377116617/tony-stark-as-a-dad-headcanons). I just think Tony would be a great fun dad.
> 
> I remembered decorating the bathroom mirror with my dad's shaving foam and thought 'that'll do :D"  
> Please note, this is not beta read; if you spot any mistakes please do point it out.  
> Hope you enjoy!

"I'll be down for the press conference Pep, I swear. No, I'm not trying to wiggle out of this one. My suit's ready - Armani not armour - I just came up from a gorgeous coding binge - no, I am not looking like a 'grease-monkey'. I'll be down in... Ten minutes max, alright? Fine, see you then," Tony said, tossing the phone to the bed and sighing.

Half a year since the 'Civil War' and the press still hounded him about Team Cap. Sometimes, he wondered about taking everyone he loved and going into hiding like Rogers; only, he'd take them to some private island or maybe the far side of the moon. Still, they were all workaholics and would probably end up bored and planning how to take over the world from a moon base.

Tony quickly changed into the clothes left on his bed - Pepper had probably spoken to Rhodey then. He mentally mocked his friend's boring taste in ties and began hunting for his ruby red tie and cuff links instead. 

"Oh great!" Tony grumbled, scowling as he caught his reflection on the mirror. With a finger he traced the line of his Van Dyke, eyeing the stubble growing around the edges. "I’m going to be late! Pepper’s going to lecture me about being late again," he sighed, shrugging his jacket off and undoing the buttons of his sky blue shirt.

Letting it hang off his shoulders, Tony made his way to the bathroom to shave, and not a minute later, he heard a familiar inquisitive sound. 

"I see you've escaped Rhodey's clutches; in less than twenty minutes, too," Tony grinned down at the toddler who was clutching at the fabric of his pant legs to steady herself. "Awesome work, Daddy's very impressed!" he told her in a seriously appreciative tone.

"Dada!" she beamed at him, clapping her hands and chortling to herself, making Tony chuckle as well.

"Careful there, shortcake," he said, reaching down to pick her before she could lose her balance and set her on the counter. "Ah! Now you can see the entire bathroom from up here. Much better, isn't it?"

"Dat!" the toddler said, curious brown eyes staring at him intensely.

"'Dat'? What is 'Dat'? Wait! Did you mean fat?! I hope not, ‘cause you're kind of pointing at me, sweetie-pie," he informed her, leaning closer and arching an eyebrow. 

The little girl beamed at him said excitedly, "Dat!" 

A tiny hand patted at the shaving cream covering his chin and cheeks, white foam sticking to the palm and fingers.

"Oh... you mean 'that'" he exclaimed in an exaggerated tone, keeping a sharp eye for - Tony quickly covered her fists before she could stick it in her mouth - yup, exactly that.  
"Nu-uh, no, we don't eat shaving foam, nope," Tony told her firmly. 

She blinked at him. "Pait?" she said with a questioning tone.

Tony nodded patiently, "yes, exactly. Don't eat paint, don't eat foam," he stressed, gently shaking her tiny hands with one of his own and pointing to the foam on his face.

Tony and Vision had opened the paint set for her a month back and while the colours were toddler friendly, Tony had, over the course of a long couple of weeks, managed to teach his daughter not eat the paint. Apparently, the little smarty-pants linked paints to shaving foam and after studying her father for a while, she stopped tugging her hands so Tony slackened his grip.

Immediately, she began patting her hands all over his face and giggling uncontrollably, making Tony laugh as well. 

“You think I’m funny, do you?” he asked her, eyes crinkling at the edges. The little girl laughed trying to cover his entire face with foam. “FRIDAY, this foam okay for kids skin, right?” Tony asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

“Perfectly safe, boss. Do you want me to take pictures?” FRIDAY asked. “Go nuts,” he agreed, squirting more foam on his hands as his daughter paused to watch what Tony was doing with wide curious eyes.

“Come on, how about a makeover, squirt?” he grinned, turning her so she could see her reflection and then began creating hilarious foam moustaches and eyebrows. The girl began shrieking and clapping her hands gleefully, chanting, “More Dada, more!” twisting her head left and right to see her reflection.

Tony grinned, pushing his sleeves higher with his pinky – the only part of his hands that were miraculously clean – and declared, “Let’s get this show on the road!”

 

“FRIDAY, take a shot of this!” Tony giggled a while later. Both father and daughter made a matching pair; laughing hard at each other’s foam glasses, ridiculously foam eyebrows and matching twirling moustaches complete with a soul patch.

“Done boss! And may I suggest posing towards the door? It seems Ms Potts and Colonel Rhodes are on their way,” FRIDAY added.

“Pep? Oh no, Pepper, the conference! I forgot!” Tony exclaimed, panicking.

“Pep!” the mini-Stark shrieked loudly when the sounds of irritated clicking heels became audible.

“Boss, I suggest you pose quickly,” FRIDAY reminded.

“Tony! I swear to god, if you got distracted by some shiny pipe in the bathroom,” Pepper growled.

“Tones, I think your kid’s playing hide and seek without telling me. FRIDAY says she’s safe though,” Rhodey huffed over the sound of his walking-aids that Tony had made.

“Oh boy! Come on, Ducky, its posing time!” Tony declared, picking his baby and swinging her around the spacious bathroom, making her giggle.

“Tony! Your jacket is still –” Pepper flung open the bathroom door, just in time to see Tony plop a cackling baby on his hip.

“You, foam – Tony… What – What on earth…,” she breathed, looking stunned.

Rhodey peered from over her shoulder and started laughing, quickly snapping a couple of pictures with his pone making both the Starks preen delightedly under the attention.

“Hey, Pep! The little munchkin wanted to play makeover with my shaving foam!” he exclaimed looking pleased with himself.

“Aty Pep! Unca Odey!” said munchkin cried excitedly, waving her foam covered fists.

FRIDAY had guessed right and not a minuted later, the stern yet bewildered Pepper Pott melted into the cooing dotting Auntie Pep under the charm of the Starks.

"Oh sweetie! Honey, you're so adorable! Is this what you've been doing the whole time? Playing makeup with Daddy?" she cooed, before raising an eyebrow and saying a little coolly, "even though he should have known better than to play just minutes before a press conference?"

Ah, so not completely melted.

"Aww, come on Pep, do you really think I can say no to this face," Tony asked, pointing to his daughter's face, who, sensing they were talking about her gave a toothy grin.

"He has a point, Pepper. Besides you know how hard it is to say no to a Stark," Rhodey chuckled.

"You guys seem to have no problem saying "Tony no" all the time," Tony grumbled without heat, as he set the toddler on the counter and picked his razor.

"We had to work hard to be immune to that look from you," Rhodey grinned, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. "The squirt's new so we still have to - Tony, watch ou- oh!" 

Both he and Pepper sucked in a harsh breath, eyes wide.

Tony stared at his reflection in shock that showed a clean patch of skin across his chin where his Van Dyke would normally be. 

Then he looked down to see his cuddlemonster of a daughter beaming up at him, the foam from her face smeared across his chest and his once clean and wrinkle-free shirt clutched in her foam covered grip. 

"Boo!" she cried, throwing her hands up and looking pleased with herself as she chortled happily. 

"Well, looks like I'm going to be clean shaven for a while," Tony sighed, as Pepper and Rhodey began to laugh loudly.

"You're just lucky 'cause you're adorable, sneaky-bum!" he informed her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

 

Needless to say, there was a huge commotion when Tony Stark entered the conference room in a dark Tom Ford suit with peach pinstriped shirt and without his trademark Van Dyke. Still, only questions regarding the Accords and the ensuing events were asked until the conference was almost over.

"You, blue tie on the left. Last question; better make it count," the genius said.

"Mr Stark, is there any particular reason why you've opted to go with a clean shaven look?"

"Yes, I blame a sneaky little angel," he commented with a shark like grin, before walking away and leaving the rest of the room in a state of confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it?  
> Please leave a review! I need all the encouragement :p


End file.
